The truth
by shadowwriter19
Summary: Obito is feeling down and confused because he cant seem to get rin's attention, will his childhood friend be able to help or will a she help her self instead. obito x reader insert. sorry this summary sucks. I do not own naruto.


The Truth

Now don't get me wrong me and rin are really good friends in fact were all child hood friends. But it makes me so sad and angry with the whole love triangle bit that's been going on. I guess that is just because I have a major crush on obito and well he and I are relay close. Therefore, It breaks my heart watching him look at rin who's looking at Kakashi the same way. I got face it I am so jealous, but I want obito to be happy more than anything, he works so hard he deserves to be happy. My heart sank as I watched Kakashi win another fight and talk down to obito again, then walk off with rin in toe and sensei already gone. I walk up to obito side and watch the pair of figures disappear in the distance.

"I don't get it I thought you said, if you get a girl to watch you that they'd like you," he said solemnly gaze never wondering from the horizon.

"I did and its true but she has to choose to watch you herself, that's how you know" I reply toneless feeling his despair sipping over me.

"Oh so it doesn't work if you ask" he question still not looking my way.

"Well you got her attention that's for sure but seems her interest is not the same as yours"

"Is there no hope" obito looks at their ground his depressed state getting worse by the second. I need to cheer him up and support him as I have always done, ya us orphans got to stick to gather. I swallowed my heart.

"na na, obito don't worry about it Kakashi may be a great ninja but his people skills suck he's bound to make a mistake and you can pick up where he leaves off, you just need a chance to show her how important she is to you" I encourage him, he finally looks at me giving a faint smile of thanks. "That's better now how bout I make dinner tonight and you get some dongo for dessert" I say smiling at him brightly, him doing the same in turn felt like the sun had come out, yes that's how is smile make me feel warm and cheerful.

"Sure sounds great, but you know, you dint answer my question" he says smirking playfully now.

"hm didn't think I had to because your obito uchiha you can to anything you put your mind to and I know you know that" I say playfully as we head back to the village. He chuckles softly from behind me.

"Well if that's true then I'll win today, race you back" he shot past me full speed, I laughed and took after him. I won of course but at least we were both in a better mood now. It was getting late so I got what I needed and went to his place, and stared making dinner. This was kind of a thing we did eating dinner to gather like a family, it was fun and felt natural in a calming sort of thing. In addition, I am good cook not even Kakashi would deny it. The food would be ready soon and to my surprise, obito was actually back on time to eat.

"What, nobody in need of help to night" I tease him while he sets the desert on the counter.

"HEEY! I relay do help people and no there was not to night" he wind in frustration, I could help but giggle he was funny when he got like this.

"Relax obito I was just teasing, I know you're a big help to people" I say calmly. Later on stomachs full and dessert devoured, we sit in the living room him sorting his weapons on the floor me on the couch reading a book.

"Hey (name) do all girls look at boys they like the way rin does, you know what I mean" obito mussed. I paused my reading taking a moment to sort out my thoughts.

"hhmm no not all but if you see it then there's no doubt how she feels" I say then add. "But I would say most girls do give that look" he wraps up his stuff and joins me on the couch.

"And what is the point of that look for" he continues to question.

"It's kind of the same reason you try to act cool and give a girl flowers, it simply to express and to get their attention," I answers simply not looking away from my book.

"Wow you have all the answers don't you," he teased giving my shoulder a playful nudge.

"No I only know what's been going on so I have put a lot of thought in to it, I don't have all the answers but I wish I did" I let a sigh feeling a bit down.

"What about you (name) do have someone you look at like that," he asks hesitantly. I feel my heart skipped a beat and clench with fear at the same time. I let out an agonized groan. Why did he have to ask me that now, I wined on the inside.

"Um-ya I do but I don't give the look much, I just watch over him" I hear him let a deep sigh. "But I don't think he has even noticed, I doubt he will look at me the same" I add quickly.

"Well if that's true than he's a dense idiot, than probably does not deserve you" he huff clenching his fists.

"Well it's not his fault I have not told him how I feel, se that's what makes me so mad about rin, You try so hard to show her how you feel but she just ignores you, I even talk to her about it, it's so frustrating" I say feeling my anger rise.

"So she does know, I guess Kakashi was right I don't stand a chance" he lowers his head disappointment clear.

"NO HES NOT! He's stuck up jerk and even worse to you because your rivals" I exploded. He gazes at me in surprise. "Listen to me obito uchiha I tell you the truth you are not great because your clan you are because you are you and your kind, strong willed and sweet, funny and detemaind, you have a lot of potential because of who you are, I just wish you could see all the good you do and can do, And don't let the bad thing people say and do get you down but push you forward" I say staring him strait in the eyes letting out all my frustration. He in turn gives me the most bewilder look I have ever seen. I cannot help but laugh at him for it. "ha ha, geez man you won't last without someone looking after you" I tease him.

"I thought you liked Kakashi or Asuma, but, I have" he paused nerves and unsure. "I am the one you been watching?" he questions. I freeze not sure how to answer, my hear starts to race my cheeks heating up he's got me caught and is reading me like a open book with those dark onyx eyes. "Oh my god, I am the dense idiot" he puts his head in his hands like he ashamed. I chuckle softly calming down from all the existent.

"Well you're not wrong but don't worry about it, I know how exactly how you feel and I just want you to be happy and safe, ok" I smile warmly at him my resolve set. I will support him no matter what, and I will protect him. He murmurs something head still in his hands. I try to start reading again but cannot focuses. I look back at him still as he was before. "Hey really its ok don't let it trouble you" I pat him on the back he doesn't move. "I have bothered you I am sorry, I am going to go home I'll see you tomorrow" I get up to leave when he grab my hand pulling me back down beside him.

"No its not ok" he states, I turn away I don't want to look at him. He's right its not ok but I don't know what ells to do. "(name)" he says in low tone I turn look at him now, my heart racing my brow furrowed with fear and worry. My thoughts spinning around trying to find some sort of answer only to be stopped by the sudden shock as a pair of lips meeting mine in light soft kiss. My eyes widening never closing even after he pulls back. My face is beat red I know it, I cant believe he just did that.

"Y-you but you like rin" I murmur still reeling. Our eyes lock making all attempt at thinking difficult. What do I do?

"True but I be the biggest fool in the whole world if I let you get away from me, you have been bye my side since I was little, and besides truth is I like you, I just gave up because someone convinced me I dint have a chance" he explained. He inch forward again, I could see the sincerity and desire in his eyes. As he drew closer, I backed up until I was in the corner knees up my chest. My withdrawal not detouring his action our eyes still locked as he drew closer. "(name)" he spoke my name softly. His eyes flickered away then back. "Can I- uh" he was nerves and at loss for word. I swallowed back hard, I wanted this right.

"o-obito I-I like you, I don't" I was cut off again by his sudden closeness, our lips meeting again in a light quick kiss. This time I responded better. We pull apart peering in to each other.

"Then don't" he whispers. Hearing that and seeing those half-lidded eyes, my resolve crumbles this time I go in for a kiss. This kiss is deep and filled with longing and passion as he pushes me down further in to the corner as wrapped my arms around his neck moaning softly while he slides his arms around my waist. Are lips move in sink as are kissing started to get heated turning to a makes out session as he pulled my up on to his lap so I straddle him, tangling my fingers in his dark hair pulling lightly, getting satisfactory noises from him as well. After a bit, we pull apart for air. "s..so…be…my girl" he ask huffing.

"Yes, always" I answer just as breathless. We share a smile before starting to kiss sweetly again. This time interrupted by a loud grunt, looking up to find Kakashi standing in the doorway looking very unhappy. I was mad but to my surprise obito just laughed at his teammate.

"oi Kakashi, get a room and a different girl because these ones are taken" he teased his friend. I chuckled at this then gasped he had turned back and started to surprise me more. I had a feeling tonight was going to be good night and was that ever the truth.


End file.
